


Sleep Tight Bed Bug

by Lolihatelife



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Wade, Tired Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolihatelife/pseuds/Lolihatelife
Summary: Peter overworks and Wade just wants him to sleep.





	Sleep Tight Bed Bug

The window creaked open and an exhausted young men dressed in a skin tight blue and red suit tumbled through it. "I'm back Wade!" he called into the small run down apartment. Wade appeared out of the bedroom door and quickly wrapped the other boy in a hug. "Anything exciting happen on patrol today baby boy?"

"Just the usual, couple of small robberies, some crazy drunks with weapons." came the tired reply. Wade frowned slightly.

"You aren't hurt are you petey?" Wade pulled back holding Peter at arms length by the shoulders so he could look him up and down. Peter chuckled weakly. " No Wade I'm fine."

"Well come on then it's like 3 A.M, I think you mister superhero need some shuteye." The boxes were arguing over if they should try to get it on tonight, but Wade knew Peter was far to tired for that. He didn't say anything to the boxes though because he knew it only made Peter worry.

"As much as I would love to I need to go put these photos I took in the darkroom so I can sell them to the newspaper tomorrow." said Peter as he shook off Wades grip on his shoulder, grabbed his backpack, and started heading to the darkroom they set up in their second bedroom. Knowing this would take a while Wade turned on a rerun of some TLC show as he waited for Peter to finish up.

After a while Peter walked into the living room no longer in his suit but in his pajamas and still looking dead on his feet. "You didn't have to wait up for me Wade. You could have just gone to bed." said Peter ending his statement with a loud yawn. 

Wade walked over to his sleepy boyfriend who was now leaning against the wall and gently cupped his face with his hands. " And miss the chance to fall asleep holding your fine ass? I don't think so." He said before kissing his lover on his forehead. Peter chuckled softly as a small smile made it's way across his face. He looked up at Wade with half-lidded eyes and Wade could swear he had never seen anything more lovely. From Peter's soft unruly hair, to his long eyelashes that perfectly framed his deep brown eyes, to his lips that were currently pulled up into a slight smile. Wade thought Peter was perfection.

Wade was brought back to reality when Peter yawned again, bringing Wade's attention to the bags under his lover's perfect eyes. "Come on baby boy time to sleep." Peter hummed in approval while pressing his face into Wade's shoulder. Wade sighed before sweeping Peter up, smiling fondly down at him. He walked them to their room and gently laid Peter down on the bed.

As soon as Wade laid down next to him Peter curled up around wade laying his head on his scarred chest. Wade wrapped his arms around the small yet toned figure of his boyfriend and began running his fingers through Peter's brown locks. Peter sighed contently.

" I love you Wade."

" I love you too." was they last thing Peter heard before falling into a well needed sleep.


End file.
